Seven Deadly Sins: Delena Edition
by hellokhaleesi
Summary: A series of oneshots based on the seven deadly sins; wrath, greed, envy, lust, gluttony, sloth and pride. Inspired by the wonderfully talented Chel 90210, and her Klaroline version. Go check her out!
1. Chapter 1

The club was packed, bodies pressed tightly up against each other, the air thick with the smell of sweat and cheap alcohol.

Flickering lights and loud music meant that everyone was disorientated; every one except Damon. Damon could see it all, hear it all, smell it all. He knew what he was doing. He knew he was hungry.

Elena would moan probably. She hated him feeding. He didn't care; a shark is a shark, and you wouldn't hold a grudge on a shark for ripping apart some baby seals. It's their nature. They don't care. And neither did he.

He found his target; young, blonde, hair cut short on one side. He smirked. It was almost an invitation.

He spotted her tattooed arms; the imagery crawled up her arms, across her shoulders and collar bone and settled in a large chest piece. It was ideal.

He made his way over to her. She was dancing, and he could smell the alcohol on her. She was wasted. He looked straight into her eyes; "Don't scream." He saw the tell-tale change in her pupils. That was the all clear.

He sunk his teeth into her chest, piercing the skin, allowing her blood to flow freely into his mouth. To anyone else, he must have just looked like an overzealous sleaze ball. She stayed quiet as instructed, but kept dancing slightly.

He was separated prematurely by a sharp yank on the back of his head; he was sent flying onto his ass. Elena stood over him, enraged. He grasped his head, his scalp burning where she'd ripped out a chunk of his hair.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed. She strode over to the girl, compelling her to forget and leave. She obediently left without a noise.

Elena grabbed Damon from under the shoulders and dragged him out the fire exit, roughly throwing him into a wall. Still dazed, he scrambled to his feet.

She made to punch him, but he caught her fist in his hand, bending in backwards. She yelped in pain, but he forced her onto her knees. She screwed up her face in pain, trying to force her way out of his hold, but he didn't let her. She scratched at his arm with her free hand, clawing great holes in his forearm. He winced, but tightened his hold, pushing her further to the ground.

He let her go, leaving her whimpering, clutching her hand to her chest. "What is your problem, Elena?" he snapped.

"My problem?" she said incredulously. "What the hell are you doing, latched onto her in the middle of a club?"

"A packed club, there are people practically fucking on the dance floor. No one would have noticed if you hadn't caused a scene by dragging me off her." he seethed.

"That's not the point, Damon, you shouldn't be feeding." she snarled, getting gingerly to her feet.

"I'm a _vampire_, Elena. It's what we do."

"It's not what _I_ do, and _I'm_ a vampire." she argued. He rubbed his face; she was infuriating. Why couldn't she just be what she was, or at least let him be what he was? She'd spent too much time with Stefan.

"Then you can carry on with your little blood bag diet, I, on the other hand, am still hungry." Damon made to push past her, to go back into the club.

"Don't you dare." she snapped, moving in front of him.

He pushed her out the way. She retaliated by slapping him. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. When he opened them, he saw her look of pure anger. He took a step back, to gain momentum, then kicked her square in the stomach. She went flying across the alleyway into a bin with a satisfying _crunch_. When she got to her feet, the bin had a large, Elena-shaped dent in it.

She ran at him, attempting a kick in the head, but he saw it coming, grabbing her ankle. Panicking, she jumped up, kicking him with the other foot. The both fell to the floor in a mess of arms and legs, but Elena was on top of him quickly. She fought his fists to the face, one after the other after the other. He leant up, headbutting her.

He took advantage of this momentary pause in her offence to push her off him and up against a wall. Her head bounced off the brick work, and he applied pressure to the soft part just under her ears.

She scratched desperately to get him off her, leaving gauges in his hand. He used the free one to pin her arms above her head, forcing her to kick out in panic.

He brought his leg across her thighs, pinning her to wall, helpless. She struggled against him, but rage and adrenaline, as well as age and experience, gave him the upper hand.

She soon tired herself out, Damon cutting her oxygen supply off. She fell limp, the air and energy sapped out of her. He loosened his grip, and she fell to her knees in front of him, gasping for breath, clutching at her neck.

"Ready to give in, honey?" he said sarcastically.

She scowled at him, struggling to her feet. She looked pathetic; he offered her a hand, which she took cautiously.

As she stood up, her saw the damage on her face; a split lip, blood matting her hair. It would heal, he reassured himself a little guiltily.

He grinned at her. "You look like you need a drink."


	2. Lust

The heat was stifling, the summer sun hitting the walls and floors with a fiery vengeance. Damon was hiding in the shade of the hallway, but he was avoiding the heat-soaked bedrooms for a more selfish reason than to stay cool.

Elena slipped a white summer dress over her body, flattening the wrinkles in the material as she admired her her reflection in the floor length mirror in their room. The skin hugging bodice gripped the curves of her chest, the many-layered skirt fluttering around her mid-thigh. She was naturally tanned, but the heat wave they were living through had deepened her colour. The white dress stood out on her, her skin suddenly so much more inviting, her hair darker and begging for his hand to be entwined in it.

Damon quietly cleared his throat. She turned her head slightly, catching sight of him in her peripheral vision. She scowled, muttering "Pervert."

He smirked. "What are you plans for today then?"

"I was going to meet Bonnie and Caroline for a drink."

He checked his watch. "It's not even midday, I am a terrible influence on you."

He scoffed. "Of _coffee_, Damon. I'll leave the delights of day drinking to you."

He made a show of placing his scotch on the dresser, before walking behind her, placing a hand on her stomach. He felt her sharp intake of breath, savouring the effect he had on her with delight. He withdrew his hand, ensuring she felt it smooth across her torso, up her back, creeping up her neck. He grinned at the goosebumps that followed it.

He pulled her hair into a pony tail high on her head. "You should try an up do today." he whispered in her ear, allowing his fingers to subtly massage her scalp. Her silken hair was like liquid silk in his hands. He allowed it to fall back down around her shoulders. She shook her head slightly, shaking it back into place, running her fingers through it to smooth it down.

"What do you want, Damon?" she huffed.

"You." he grinned lazily.

She rolled her eyes. Turning around, she wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck, pulling him in rough for a kiss. It caught him slightly off guard, but he soon fell into her rhythm, wrapping his arms around her waist. She brought her nails down her back, causing him to moan into her kiss. As they both fought for dominance, she placed her hands on his chest, and shoved. Distracted, he nearly fell on his ass, completely stunned.

"There, you got me." she said smugly. "Now let me get ready." She turned back to the mirror, and began holding up earrings, deciding on a pair.

He growled a response that went unnoticed by her. The growing bulge in his jeans was threatening to break the denim, something he was sure she had noticed, judging by the amused smirk on her face.

She had paused to admire herself in the mirror. Damon took this chance, bolting behind her, locking his arms around hers, trapping them behind her. She struggled against him, but there was no chance.

"Damon, let me go." she snapped.

"You're very cruel, you know?" he grinned, placing a kiss on her neck. "Teasing me like that?"

"You deserved it."

He span her around so she faced him, pressing his lips to hers roughly. She resisted at first, but her hands were in his hair in no time. A kiss of pure and undiluted passion overwhelmed them both as they desperately grasped at each other, sighing sighs of passion and lust into each other's mouths.

Elena pushed him back on the bed, her mouth never leaves his. He sat on the edge while she stood in front of him, his hands holding her there by her lower back. Slowly, he slid his hands down her body, pausing to squeeze her ass before applying pressure to the sensitive area on her inner thigh.

Her lugs buckled underneath her as she moaned into his kiss. He took advantage of this, pulling her forward so she straddled him on his lap. She pressed her tongue in to his mouth, and he bit down on her lower lip.

She made him lay on the bed, moving on top of him. She made to pin his arms above his head, but Damon was not so easily controlled. In a flash, he was on top of her, running his hands up her thighs as they wrapped around his waist.

The skirt of her dress had ridden up past her hips, revealing an adorable pair of pink panties. Damon stared greedily down at them, before brushing them aside, feeling her wetness.

Her back arched as he ran his finger up and down her sex, she gripped at the material of his shirt.

"Please, Damon." she begged. He grinned, tracing open mouthed kisses across her clavicles and up her neck. His tongue lavished her soft skin, tasting her, feeling the blood pulse through her veins under his mouth.

She made short work of undoing his jeans, pushing them as far down as she could without compromising the magic he was working between her legs. He stepped out of them, quickly removing his own underwear before tossing hers on the floor. Without warning, he scooped her up, balancing her on his hips while she gripped tight onto him with her legs, interlinking her fingers behind his neck.

As he entered her, she shuddered, moaning loudly into his shoulder. He supported her with his hands on her ass, as she ground her hips against his. Damon and Elena loved each other, but this was sex forged out of pure, unadulterated lust and passion and desire; there was no trace of romance.

He gripped her hips, allowing her to move on him. He moaned as he felt her nails pierce the skin of his shoulders, dragging them along to either side of his neck. Usually he would have winced, but pleasure and ecstasy blanked out any pain he might have felt. He felt her mouth latch on to one of the wounds she had carved in him, and the sensation of her sucking blood from him was too much to handle.

With a loud groan, he collapsed on the bed on top of her. She continued to feed from him as he pounded into her, again and again and again. She broke away, licking his wounds clean. The sensation of her tongue was enough to drive him over the edge.

He sank his fangs into her chest, causing her to grip the back of his head, moaning his name. It was a delectable sound.

With one final thrust, they both fell victim to their own orgasms, both bloody faced and shaking and sweating. They kissed one final time, the mixture of each other's blood causing them to grin.

The entire act had been less than ten minutes._ Pure lust._


End file.
